


Distractions

by RabbitTankSparkling



Series: P5 Girls Week 2021 [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 00:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabbitTankSparkling/pseuds/RabbitTankSparkling
Summary: Makoto helps Hifumi out in Hawaii. Unfortunately for her, the shogi princess captivates her attention.
Relationships: Niijima Makoto/Togo Hifumi
Series: P5 Girls Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213196
Kudos: 18





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my fill for P5(R) Girls Week day 2: Sunshine!

“I really must thank you for assisting me back there,” Hifumi said, quiet voice just barely reaching Makoto’s ears through the sounds of the beach. “It’s fortunate that you found me when you did.”

Makoto swallowed nervously, clasping her hands together and focusing on the sand in front of her as she put one foot in front of the other, Hifumi at her side. She’d only met the shogi adept once before, on a trip to Jinbocho with Akira, but they’d hit it off almost immediately, and Makoto would be lying if she hadn’t thought about Hifumi’s smile and deep-green eyes often since then. The fact that their second meeting had begun with Makoto chasing off a trio of leery beachgoers didn’t exactly set Makoto’s mind at ease.

“I’m just glad you’re okay,” she replied after a moment. “I’ve been on the receiving end of that kind of… _attention_ before, and I certainly wouldn’t wish it on anyone else.”

Hifumi seemed to accept that, nodding and continuing alongside Makoto’s stroll to nowhere. The silence was comfortable; Makoto wouldn’t trade her fellow Thieves for anything, but time with them was rarely _serene._ Whether browsing the stacks of Book Town or strolling the beaches of Oahu, Hifumi’s presence seemed to help soothe tension from any atmosphere.

Which was _not_ to say that Makoto felt capable of relaxing right now. No, because fate had apparently decided that she would meet a quiet, pretty girl at a bookstore, and then next encounter her where both of them were wearing swimsuits. Makoto glanced over at Hifumi again, feeling her heart quicken at the sight of her flowing hair, her pretty cheekbones, and the frustratingly attractive figure she cut in her swimsuit. _Keep it together,_ she thought, gaze snapping back to the ground. Distantly, she was aware that someone was saying something, but right now she was trying very hard to get the blush on her cheeks to fade and--

Something hit Makoto’s forehead, and everything went woozy as she fell.

* * *

“...koto-san? Makoto-san? Are you okay?”

Makoto blinked away the bleariness in her eyes, raising a hand to shield her face from the sun’s rays. A shadow loomed above her, slowly fading into view.

“What…” She groaned, feeling a wave of ache radiating from her forehead. “What happened?”

“You, ah, walked into a pole,” came the quiet voice, and Makoto felt all color drain from her face as she recognized the shape of Hifumi’s face. “Can you stand? There’s a bench just over here…”

Meekly, Makoto nodded, letting Hifumi help her up and stumbling over to the bench and doing her level best to ignore the fact that Hifumi had a steadying hand on the small of her back. Thankfully they made it to the bench without issue, Hifumi guiding Makoto into an upright sitting position and taking a close seat next to her.

“I’m so sorry, Hifumi-san--” Makoto began to apologize, but was swiftly cut off.

“It’s okay,” she assured, the little curve of her smile making Makoto’s heart flutter again. “I myself have a bad habit of being distracted while walking. And I’m sure you have a lot on your plate, based on your connection to Akira.”

Hifumi winked, and Makoto felt her whole body seize. Did she _know?_

“I figured it out on my own, after my mother’s heart was changed,” she whispered. “Your secret’s safe with me.”

_Oh._

“Right,” Makoto breathed, seemingly having to un-tense every muscle individually. “I… appreciate that. I apologize, but what were you saying before I…”

“Walked into a pole, yes.” Hifumi giggled, covering her mouth with one hand, and Makoto cursed any gods listening that Hifumi’s laugh sounded just like windchimes. “I was saying that I find your company quite enjoyable.”

“O-oh.” Makoto stammered, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear, as was her nervous habit. “I-I agree.” _Damnit, I must sound like an idiot right now…_

“Well then, it seems the next move is only logical.” Hifumi bobbed her head just a touch, placing a hand over Makoto’s on the bench between them. The brunette’s heart shot into her throat, gaze shooting up to meet Hifumi’s. “We should be sure to spend some more time together, especially when this trip is over. Do you like shogi at all?”

“I-I’m familiar with the basics,” Makoto admitted. “I certainly admire the tactical acumen it requires, though I’ve never tried to apply myself to learn the game more in-depth than that.”

“I’d love to teach you, if you’d like to learn. I could use another playing partner.” Hifumi turned her gaze out to the shore, slowly reddening beneath the setting sun. “And there’s plenty more bookstores in Tokyo to explore.”

“I’d like that,” Makoto murmured after a moment. A smile tugged at her lips as she watched Hifumi’s red hair tie sway in the breeze. “I’d like that a lot.”

They sat in relative silence as the sun went down, offering occasional thoughts and lighthearted jokes, never once moving their hands from where they lay.

And then they bade each other farewell as they returned to the hotel. Quick as a flash, Hifumi pressed a slip of paper into Makoto’s hand and placed a flustered peck on her cheek before she dashed away.

It wasn’t until an incredulous duo of Ann and Akira explained to her that night that the paper contained _Hifumi’s phone number_ that Makoto thought to text the shogi princess back.


End file.
